Fiber-optic buses designed specifically for sensors have not yet progressed to the point of commercial development. Buses based upon optical time-domain reflectometers and on coherence multiplexing have been demonstrated, and buses based on wavelength division multiplexing have been proposed. The time domain reflectometer approach requires high-speed pulse techniques for successful operation, and coherence multiplexing is a relatively new concept that has not yet been developed to the level of commercial utilization. Wavelength division multiplexing, while reasonably straightforward, suffers from the lack of designs for sensors that are suitable for operation on such a bus.